


Let's Just Drop Out

by blossomserpent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Morning After, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomserpent/pseuds/blossomserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>malira fluff. morning after. wrote this a fair while ago. ok i wrote this like at least a year ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Just Drop Out

When Malia is awoken by her phone's alarm she stretches and yawns simultaneously like she does every morning. She turns to her side to find Kira already awake, drowsily smiling at her. Definitely not like ever morning. 

'Hi?' The coyote murmurs, groggily as memories of the previous night begin to resurface in flashes, causing a major headache. _Is this what a hangover feels like?_

'Morning, Sunshine.' Kira chirps, sarcastically before pecking the taller girl on the lips. 'Want some breakfast?' 

'What happened last night?' Malia asks harshly, ignoring Kira's offer. 

'Well, uhm.' Kira looks down, a sudden flood of embarrassment seeming to have caught up with her. 'We kind of got drunk at last night's party and kissed. And then you slept over.' She looks up slowly, biting her lip to find Malia looking at her expectationally, obviously having realised she's not wearing any clothes. 

'Did we have sex?' The brunette asks impatiently after an awkward silence. Kira nods, an innocent, somewhat apologetic smile forming. 

It takes Malia a few seconds to decide on whether or not she regrets sleeping with the Kitsune. After deciding how she feels, she speaks (just like the others taught her). 'Well was I any good? Because I don't remember shit.' 

'Well I've never.' Kira's cheeks flush. 'I've never, you know slept with a girl before so I don't really have anything to compare you to but it was.' She runs a hand through her messy raven coloured locks. 'Nice.' 

'Nice? I was fucking nice? Get back here I'll show you nice, Yukimura.' 

'I'm sorry?' Kira asks, looking up in shock only for Malia to return the look. 

'Was I being rude? Was that rude?' The coyote asks, the panic in her voice very unlike her usually relaxed mindset. 

'No.' Kira quickly sits down on her bed and places a hand on Malia's leg over the covers in an attempt to stop the brunette's lips from trembling. 'It's just. I thought you'd regret it. Because you're kind of dating Stiles and all.' 

'First of all, I don't do dating. And second of all, if I were to, I'd pick you over Stiles any day.' Malia confesses solemnly. 

'Seriously?' 

'Seriously. Now either get back in bed or make me breakfast.' 

Kira smirks crawling back under the warm covers next to Malia, their lips finding each other like they had the previous night. But after only a few seconds of making out Kira pulls back. 'Wait. What about school?' 

'Let's just skip first period.' Malia replies before attaching her lips to the Kitsune's again, while impatiently slipping her hands under the smaller girl's oversized shirt, that serves as a pyjama, to find her braless. 

'Or maybe skip second as well.' Her butterfly kisses trail down Kira's neck and collarbones, causing Kira to let out an unexpected gasp of pleasure.

'And third.' She pulls off the shirt entirely, not caring about ripping it. Biting her lip, she admires the view.

'Fuck it, let's just drop out.'  



End file.
